


Muddy Waters

by MisMot



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisMot/pseuds/MisMot
Summary: John Seed manages to get his hands on the Resistance's favorite deputy, intent on getting a confession from her without any interruptions this time.





	Muddy Waters

How John Seed managed to be so smug with every single breath he took would never stop disgusting Nina. It just seemed to ooze from his pores, seemed to linger around him like the spray of a skunk. She’d been told he was once a lawyer and that made a perfect sort of sense. She’d never met a lawyer who wasn’t into some sort of sick shit. It was almost expected, in a way. Never trust a cheetah that tried to tell you it didn’t have spots, she supposed.

“Deputy,” the man in question all but crooned over the radio, his voice leaking like a fine oil. “I am afraid that there’s been something bothering me lately.”

“That’s rough. You should talk to someone else about it,” she hissed back, her spine tingling as she snapped the piece of junk Dutch had given her back to her belt. Nina knew she should have just ignored him like she’d been doing since she got stuck in this hellhole county. If could always just turn off the radio. Dutch would understand if she explained it later, she was sure of it.

“You see,” he continued as if she hadn’t all but told him to fuck off, “I am just not satisfied with your baptism. I know it can be… _better_. I know that you can find clarity in your faith and see that The Father has been right all along. There’s no reason to fight us. We’re only helping people.”

“I don’t recall murder being particularly helpful.” Goddamn, she’d done it again. 

“It certainly helped Cain,” John’s voice surprised her. Not because of his words or the low tone of voice, but because it was spoken so close to her. His breath was practically against the bare skin of her neck.

She tried to spin around to stab him, shoot him, claw his fucking eyes out, but the impact of a Bliss bullet smacked heartily against her thigh, stealing the breath right out of her lungs. “How did…” Nina tried to reach for him but her arms already felt heavy in their sockets, weighing her down. They must have done something to the recipe. That was the only thing that made sense to her sluggish mind as darkness crept into her vision.

“It’s not my fault you’re not a very good police officer.”

\---

When Nina jerked awake she was half expecting to be bound to some chair, skin bared and ready to be disfigured by his sick whims. But she wasn’t. She was thrown over a bale of hay barely a foot from a barrel of that godforsaken chemical shit. None of her limbs felt broken, her hands weren’t tied together, and other than where the Bliss bullet hit her, she didn’t think she was bleeding anywhere. The deputy tried to stay as still as possible as she took in her surroundings, eyes scanning the area carefully for any sign of movement or danger.

“Oh, my sweet Deputy,” John fucking Seed crooned behind her, sneaking up on her for the second time in a single night. It was getting old real fast. Grabbing a hold of her hips, he flipped her over effortlessly and grinned down at her. Like ice water down her back, the grin wasn’t the greatest expression she’d ever seen on another person. “Deputy Punzalan, I see. Good to finally know your name, Officer Punzalan. Your _actual_ name. Tell me something, where is Punzalan from?”

“If you fucks hadn’t knocked out the internet and most broadcasts, you could just Google it,” she spat up at him, debating how far she would get if she tried to scramble away from him.

“So wrathful,” John tsked, making a point to keep firmly within her personal space. “All I did was ask a simple question and you lash out. Is that why you joined the law enforcement career? Unresolved hostilities?”

“Is that why you’re a lawyer? A snotty prick who doesn’t care enough not to ask annoying questions?” He laughed in her face at that, a wave of disgust washing over her as he yanked her up off of the hay.

“Oh, it _is_ good to meet you, Deputy Punzalan!” He walked them to the river, dragging her behind him as if she were going with him willingly. She dug her heels into the mud and thrashed as best she could around his grip, fear boiling away at her heart. That motherfucker was going to actually drown her this time and no one was coming to her rescue.

She’d have to write a strongly worded letter to the academy about better preparing its graduates for the things they would encounter while on duty if she ever got out of this hellhole.

“John, let me go,” she felt foolish trying to plead with him but she figured it was at least worth a shot. He hadn’t bound her hands and there didn’t seem to be anyone else around them. “You don’t want to do this.”

“Don’t I, though?” He stopped and smile at her, the sort of look one would give a child who wouldn’t stop asking obvious questions just to be annoying. “Didn’t I go through all that effort to make sure you’d be alone? That you’d be right where I wanted you?”

“All that effort just to drown me?” She asked, forcing herself to stand up to her full height even if he still towered over her. 

“To drown you?” He laughed, grabbing a hold of her jaw in an odd sort of mock affection. “All that effort just to waste someone as passionate as you? No, no. The Father is certain that you would be a wonderful child if given enough time. You may benefit from my brother Jacob’s hand more, but I’m the one who has you.”

“You already baptized me,” she growled out over her fear, jerking her head away from him as best she could on a still shaking leg. “Fuck, I was baptized as a child. I don’t need you trying to help me or whatever it is you think you’re doing to people around here.”

“The collapse is coming,” John pointed out softly and for a split moment, she thought she saw an echo of Joseph’s face in the youngest Seed’s. It scared her. He really truly believed that his brother was right and that they were saving people. “Deputy, you _have_ to understand. There are only two paths left,” it was almost like he was pleading with her and if she allowed herself to believe it for even a second, Nina could see herself falling for his silver tongue. “All there is is salvation or death.” 

“John,” Nina tried to speak but stopped herself thinking better. He looked at her softly almost pleadingly as he waited for her to speak. When she couldn’t think of anything to immediately say, he reached out for her again and laid his warm palms against her shoulders. He squeezed as if he was trying to encourage the words to just spill from her lips and smiled at her, warmer than any smile she’d ever seen from him before.

It still didn’t reach his eyes, though. Not by a mile.

“It’s okay to be scared to give up your sins, Deputy Punzalan,” he urged her, his long fingers digging gently into her flesh.

“I don’t think my sin is wrath,” she forced herself to lie, biting her lip in what she hoped to god was a convincing way.

“What do you think it is?” John seemed to take the bait, leaning in slightly and his eyes locked on hers as if he was about to devour her.

“I don’t think I can tell you,” she forced herself to look away, desperately trying to think of every obscene thing her mind could come up with to try to force herself to blush. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Don’t be afraid,” he tried to pry, taking a step closer to her but still keeping well enough away. She could tell that someone had tried to bamboozle him once before and a part of her was disappointed it hadn’t been her.

“I… I think it’s lust.” He stared down at her for a moment, waiting for her to continue as his breathing sped up slightly. “I have… impure thoughts about some of my companions. About… About your brothers sometimes. I don’t feel like I can stop myself.”

“My brothers?” He questioned, leaning in just a bit more as he waited for her next words.

“And you,” she tried to pull herself away from him, making a point to look anywhere but at him. “Addie and Sharky said some things about us and it… It made me think of things I shouldn’t think about. Not when we’re… You know.”

“Enemies?” He asked for clarification, letting her step away from him for now.

“Yeah.”

“We don’t have to be,” John reminded her gently with a soft tone. Nina grimaced and bit her lip again before turning back to face him. “All you have to do is embrace Joseph as The Father and we will welcome you with open arms.”

“I’m scared. My friends...”

“Are the ones filling you with sin.” Nina let him grab ahold of her, her heart hammering away at her chest. She couldn’t help but kick herself for thinking this plan would work. She was going to end up dead in a ditch with half her skin missing by the end of the night, she just _knew_ it. 

“John? Can… can someone else baptize me? I don’t know if I’m good enough of a person to resist temptation with you right here.” Nina tried to remind herself that she actually had found John attractive once when all he did was stand behind his older brother with his arms behind his back and watching her carefully. Back before he ever opened his mouth, before she knew he was no better than a shark after a shipwreck.

“Oh, Deputy,” he crooned, wrapping his sinewy arms around her and pulling her toward him. “How am I supposed to think this is anything but a trap? Hmmm?” Nina looked into his eyes and tried to focus on how classically handsome he was. As batshit crazy as she knew him to be, she had to give it to him that he was a good looking dude. If she could ignore just who he was then she could get herself through this.

“I can think of two ways I can show you, John.”

“And how is that, Deputy?” John asked, tilting his head with a cold smile that she supposed was intended to reassure her. “How does an otherwise admitted heathen show her devotion and repentance?” Nina stared at him as she slowly sank down to her knees, making a point to keep her dark eyes locked on his pale ones as she settled her weight into the mud beneath her. John’s mouth dropped slightly open as her tanned hands undid her heavy belt buckle, gasping softly as she undid her filthy jeans before shimmying them down her ass.

“Will you absolve me of my sins, Brother John?” The deputy asked as she slipped her hand between her legs, teasing herself through her underwear as she struggled to remember the things she’d seen in pornos over the years. “I just can’t help myself near you.”

“What was the other way you’d thought of to show me your sins, Deputy?” He asked her, swallowing thickly as her hand found its way under her panties. Nina took a deep breath and forced herself to press her face slowly against the front of his pants, looking up at him and trying to pretend that the bulge that greeted her was the greatest gift she’d ever been given.

“I’m afraid of leading you to sin, John.” With her fingers circling her clit, the breathlessness wasn’t a ruse anymore. She bit her lip and watched as he smiled at her, undoing his own belt and letting his hands linger playfully on the button of his jeans. 

“God will forgive you if you ask for it,” he reassured her, undoing his pants with ease. At least she wasn’t the only one with the bad porno lines tonight, not that it made her feel any better about what she was about to do. She shifted her weight in the mud and helped him take his cock out of his pants, abandoning her pussy in favor of trying to get this over with as soon as possible. The deputy forced herself to moan at the sight of his cock, wrapping her hands around the base and trying not to wince at the length. God, she just knew that it was going to fucking hurt.

Nina carefully took the head of his cock into her mouth and moaned around it, pleasantly surprised at how not terrible he tasted. John’s slim fingers wrapped themselves in the loose strands of her hair, trying to pull her further down his dick as he rolled his hips and let out a soft hiss. When his eyes closed and his head fell back, Nina took a moment to glance around at the surrounding woods as best as she could as she stroked his cock. As far as she could tell, they were somewhere near his ranch home. Escape wasn’t going to be easy, but maybe she could swim down the river until she got to the Ryes.

Forcing her mind back in the game, Nina swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock, dragging a moan out of herself. The sooner she got him off, the sooner she could try her escape. John’s hips bucked towards her face, nearly choking her on his length and the glare she sent him only to delight the sadistic man. With her free hand she slipped it back into her panties, caressing her clit to try to get some sort of satisfaction for herself. “You really are captured by lust, my sweet deputy,” John cooed, moving a hand to the back of her head and holding her still so he could thrust into her mouth. “You just can’t help yourself, can you?”

She blinked up at him, struggling to breathe through her nose as he slowly pressed his dick deeper into her throat. Thank god he wasn’t that thick, otherwise she was sure she would choke to death. Nina was sure her parents would not exactly be proud of her for that one. He chuckled at her, rubbing his thumb gently under her eye to collect the tears that leaked out. Finally finding mercy somewhere in his black heart, he allowed her to fall back off of his shaft. Nina gasped for fresh air and had to remind herself that she was supposed to be wildly in love with the idea of his junk.

“Oh, John,” she sighed, pressing her forehead against his thigh to try to get her breathing to even out. “I… I never pictured you this long. I’m sorry, I promise I’ll do better.” Above her, John all but moaned at her words, grabbing her by her chin and forcing her to look up at him. The look on her face terrified her because she’d never seen anything like it in all of her years. It looked like a mix of him seeing right through her ruse and busy thinking of all the terrible things he would do to her if they weren’t in the middle of nowhere. It was almost cold despite how heated his gaze was.

“Get on your hands and knees.” Nina froze, her heart seeming to stop dead in her chest as her mind raced. She should have known he would want something more than a haphazard blow job and fake moans. “Is there something wrong? I thought you wanted me more than anything, Deputy.”

“No, of course not. I…” she had forgotten that he was a lawyer and a cutthroat one at that. He was far from a stupid man and she was honestly trying to fool him like one. “I just never thought any of this would have ever happened.”

“Sometimes dreams come true, Deputy Punzalan.” He patted her slack face sharply, reminding her of his order and raised a thick eyebrow at her until she finally obeyed and moved to drop down onto her hands. “That’s right, girl. Just like that.” The sound of his footsteps on the wet mud as he walked around her raised the hairs on the back of her neck, causing her to shiver violently.

“John?” She hated the way her voice shook when he’d been quiet for too long behind her. Something told her that it was never a good sign if he was silent, she was so used to him grandstanding in some way or another. Suddenly, his hands were on her again, his long fingers wrapping themselves around the hem of her panties and jerking them down her hips and nearly ripping them from her. Nina gasped and looked back at him, shocked at how feral he looked. 

“What’s the matter, Deputy? Don’t like not being in control?” Before she could even start to think of a response to him, John mounted her, thrusting into her easily despite his length. Nina was grateful that she’d tried to fool him by touching herself, knowing in the back of her mind that he probably would have torn something if she hadn’t. He barely waited for her to adjust to his size as he bottomed out in her, the rough fabric of his jeans digging harshly into the backs of her thighs with every movement he made.

Nina tried to remember to look for a rock or something to try to bash his head in with, but with every thrust he pushed her further and further along the moist ground. He rolled her hips against hers in a way that could have only been learned through years of experience and Nina was ashamed to feel her eyes almost start to roll back in her head. Aw hell, she really hadn’t thought this through. What if he fucked her brains out before she could even try to bash his head in? As much as she hated the idea of it, she was starting to see some perks to letting John keep going or maybe doing it again some other time.

“Oh god,” Nina cried out, her fingers digging into the wet earth beneath her as John’s hips started to slap against her viciously as he picked up speed.

“As much as I love the comparison,” John groaned as he leaned forward to nip the shell of her ear. “God isn’t the one making you feel this way.”

“Oh _god,_ ” she spat in disgust, trying to jerk her head away from him. Behind her, John laughed and smacked her ass in chastisement. As badly as she wanted to just get up and walk away, the things John was doing felt like heaven. He rocked his hips in just a certain way that seemed to hone in directly on her g-spot, nudging it with every little movement he made. All she could do was try to get a grip on the wet mud below her and do her best not to scream too loudly and attract cultists around them.

Although she had a feeling it wouldn’t stop John, that was definitely not a position she wanted to be caught in.

Nina shuddered and tried not to think about the radio call she would surely get from Joseph if she was caught with his baby brother balls deep inside of her. John’s hips began sputtering against her, his thrusts getting more and more erratic and his fingers started to bruise her hips. “Wait, please,” she gasped, reaching back and grabbing his wrist with a filth covered hand.

“A little too late to be having second thoughts,” John groaned but slowed his thrusts anyway, easily slipping his hand out of her grasp.

“I want to look at you. Please.” Nina forced herself to beg, barely getting the words out between her panting. John seemed to freeze behind her as he considered her words with only his fingers clenching rhythmically against her hips. A part of her expected him to ask her what was in it for him, but he just released her hips and flipped her onto her back.

Nina tried to ignore the squish of the ground under her back as she panted at John, watching him slowly stroke his dick as he looked at her. “Open your shirt.” She didn’t even hesitate as she nearly ripped open her shirt, straining buttons that she knew she would have to ask Sharky to help her sew back more securely. He reached for her covered breasts and squeezed harshly, rolling her nipples through the fabric in a way that made her feel like she was losing her mind.

“John, _please_ ,” she gasped, reaching out to him and trying to wrap her arms around his neck. He just pulled back from her, laughing at her frustration and jerking her hips back towards him. She mewled when his cock slid back into her, just barely resisting the urge to wrap her legs around his slender waist. When she threw her head back, it wasn’t just for show so that she could get a chance to look for a decent sized rock. Nina absolutely ached to reach between her thighs and stroke her clit in time with his thrusts but her hands were too caked in mud.

John’s eyes dropped closed as he fucked her, his breathing quickly becoming erratic again as he sped up. Seeing her chance, Nina’s hand found just the sort of rock she’d been looking for. Taking a quick glance to make sure it was large enough to do the job, Nina reached up and twisted her hand into the expensive fabric of his shirt and all but yanked herself up.

The look on John’s face was an angry sort of surprise where she wasn’t sure if it was directed more at her or at himself for not having seen this coming as she slammed the decently large rock against his temple. He cursed as he tried to throw himself back and towards safely, blood gushing from the wound as she swung at him again. The second hit was all she needed to knock him out, his slim body landing heavily on the soft ground within moments of it connecting against his skull. Nina took a moment to look at him, making sure he was still breathing as she tried to steady her limbs against the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Knowing that time was of the essence, Nina forced herself up and pulled her pants up as quickly as she could, keeping her eyes locked on him for any sign of movement. “I know I should probably kill you when I have the chance,” she hissed at him, pushing her filthy hair back from her face as she stared down at him. She might not be the best person, but she definitely wasn’t the sort of person to kill someone when they were defenseless. Hell, she used to think she didn’t have it in her to kill, but the last few weeks had proven otherwise.

Looking at him one last time, Nina hurried to the river and tried to hold her breath against the Bliss dancing on the surface of the water. She wasn’t sure exactly how far she had to swim to get to the Ryes, but she didn’t exactly have any other choice. She knew her entire body would be beyond sore by tomorrow morning, though. The deputy didn’t bother risking another glance towards the shore, switching between a frog stroke and a breaststroke as she tried to avoid patrols that were sure to be lurking just past her sight in the tree line.

\---

“Deputy,” John fucking Seed’s voice crooned over the radio, freezing everyone in the room. Nick looked at her as if she was dying and Kim moved away from the windows, trying to glance out of them and see if anyone was watching the house. “I’ll have you know that it wasn’t very nice to do that to me. Knocking a man out and leaving him like you did is a dirty, dirty trick. Someone is going to have to teach you a lesson one of these days.”

“Nina,” Kim spoke up when John’s voice cut out, leaving them in a room filled with silence. “I don’t know what you did and I’m not sure I want to, but _holy shit_.”

“Yeah, if he didn’t want you before, he sure as shit does now,” Nick added unhelpfully, wrapping an arm around his wife’s shoulders. “Sounds like you’re about to have your hands full.”

“Oh, god.” She should have known that this was all going to bite her in the ass somehow. And probably not in the fun way, either.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it. I finally managed to make a one-shot. And it's staying that way. 
> 
> Shout out to everyone who asked me for John stuff. Everyone except for Gaea. You get another brick, Gaea. J/K, thanks for looking it over for me and telling me if this was John enough.


End file.
